Hiroicous
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: The teen genius knew something wasn't right when he left home that night... He could never imagine how "right" he was. Or the lengths his team must go to in order to keep him safe.
1. Persuasion devastation

**A/N:**

This takes place between IWABWY and Six of Hearts.

Enjoy!

I.

 **"** That's strange."

Hiro rolled over in his chair to investigate a blip on his computer screen.

There was a creak as pressure on one step in the garage sounded.

"Hiro?"

"Heh," he grinned, pushing some candy wrappers with the heel of his shoe under his bench.

"What's going on?" Baymax asked as he waddled over and wrapped his arms around Hiro.

The teen gave an amused chuckle but turned serious eyes to the screen again.

"Tectonic shift," he sighed, "where the portal opened up."

"This has been been happening at multiple points where the last portal was," Baymax reminded him.

Hiro nodded his way, typing around his buddy's arms.

"It's not just that, the electromagnetic blips seem to be pattens..."

"Hiro," His phone went off.

"Hey Gogo," he grinned up at Baymax, who snuggled his head.

"We're getting ready to go...ready to go?"

"Just about set," Hiro told her while Baymax made a check of the recordings.

There was a pause.

"Hiro, you've already been told-"

"That you can't be late," he elbowed Baymax's tummy, "You bet! Let's get going."

"Hiro," Baymax took him gently by the upper arms, "remember our agreement to compromise?"

The teen grinned and nodded.

His best friend blinked.

"And listen to each other," he concluded.

"Yeah," Hiro's grin widened, "we made a compromisable agreement that if I could find a real reason to argue with what our friends said, we would tell them why it was in my best interests for them to reconsider. But, since we weren't specific on what that actual reconsideration entailed, I propose you and I go upstairs so I can tell all of you the specifics of what this new and logistical reason is."

Baymax was left blinking again as Hiro pulled him upstairs.

...

"Sweetie, you were going to stay home tonight?" Aunt Cass said in concern.

"I know, but with the city open and free, I thought-out-"

"Dude, why are you dressed like that?"

His friends were looking at his buttoned-up dress shirt, expensive-looking jeans...

Even his hair was parted neatly!

"What? I'm sixteen. It's time I looked..."

"Dude, you were going to stay home tonight with Aunt Cass," Bi reminded him.

She had excused herself into the back kitchen.

"It's almost New Years," Honey brought up, "and you know how..."

"I know," he said, and felt Baymax squeeze him close to his access port.

"I will stay home," the marshmallow man committed.

"No, you've been invited by my cousin Ji-Min and tomorrow the four of us are helping around here."

"No, Gogo, we're taking 'Hiro and Baymax to San Ben tomorrow while Fred and Bi help Aunt Cass, _then_ you and I are taking the next day to-" she noted the blips on her phone, as did the others now.

"You're right, we're going to need to take turns watching this and helping Aunt Cass," Hiro sent a concerned look over in Aunt Cass's direction as she had recently twisted her ankle, "That's why I need an...hour, to clean up the kitchen. Baymax tucks her and Mochi in and then the six of set out-"

"Hiro, you know what the answer is." Gogo told him.

"Yeah, but..."

"Granville's word was final." Honey added.

"Oh, _come on..._ Don't you remember who's side-"

"Hiro, we're all on the same side," Wasabi reasoned, "but you've got to start accepting life's like this."

"Like what?!"

"Bro, we know you feel completely trapped here..."

Hiro sighed audibly and sunk his face in his arms.

"But we're going incognito to San Ben first thing in the morning," Honey promised.

"Okay? We love you," Gogo said, surprisingly softly, "but we really need to get going."

"This isn't over," Hiro glared at her from under his dark brows.

"WHAT?"

"Fight the power," Fred urged with a quiet grin.

"Freddie!"

"Honey!" He opened his arms and they hugged.

Wasabi smiled.

They were together!

Now they-

"Hiro, for the last time, you are _not. going_." Gogo tapped the table for emphasis.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

She blinked.

"Baymax!" Hiro sidled up to him.

"Hiro?" His best friend patted his shoulder. "I will be home in a couple of hours."

"I know..." He smiled down the table.

" _Hiro_ ," Gogo reprimanded, edging on authoritative.

These days had been hard on all of them...but still-

"Baymax," Hiro looked up at him with wide eyes, then squeezed under so as to be nearer, "who's your best friend?" He blinked up at him. 'Hiro' Baymax said haplessly, Hiro started to trace his arm, "So I was thinking since we were like besties or something, you could just *tell* me what happens there."

"Hiro Hamada, you are acting like a child!"

Hiro almost bolted up but Baymax held him close.

"Hiro," he patted his head and went to his eye level, "Hiro, I am sorry. There is a restrictive age limit to this event." Hiro bit his lower lip, and Baymax held him close. "I will stay. Please apologize for my absence-" but Hiro had hugged him back and went directly for the back kitchen. Baymax stood up.

"Maxie...you're GOING." Gogo caught his arm. "Please?" She added.

He blinked.

Honey got up quickly.

"I'll go check on-"

There was a crash.

Clank.

Dishes were thrown into the automatic rinser had installed a month ago...with help. Robotics, yes. Home installation...there was a slashing spray, a hissing yowl and then Honey and Gogo both just missed Hiro as he took the second floor into the hall, Bi and Fred restraining Baymax, before they saw him quietly pass, stop to look at them, and take a deep breath. He didn't quite meet their eyes.

"You're right, I'm sixteen," he met Gogo's eyes, "it's time I started acting like it."

They heard him go upstairs.

"All right, let's get going, get this over with and-"

"Sixteen years old, leader of Big Hero 6, almost a Junior a SFIT...and-"

There was stomping, banging, crashing...

The alarm Hiro had installed in case Aunt Cass needed something buzzed.

"Coming!"

He ran down the hall.

"Quick," Gogo said, wheeling a very reluctant Baymax out.

...

Hiro sighed softly as he placed a cup of Expresso on the self-heater.

"Anything else?" He smiled helpfully... hopefully.

"Naw, I'm good," his aunt told him, a little knowing.

He nodded and prepared to go.

"Honey..."

Her words stopped him.

"I know I don't always... understand. But, I love you and-"

He saw her arms out for him and Hiro went into her comforting grasp.

There was a cold desolation that dissolved.

Aunt Cass looked into his eyes.

"We are always a family," she told him, green eyes burning.

Hiro nodded, hugged her again and went back to his room.

The days that had led up to his feelings of not being a leader, of not being in charge, were days when the city has been under siege of extreme reform; his inability to adapt to a city that was no longer his drove Hiro into hiding. Events had led to Baymax discovering his free will and Hiro, trying but unable to comprehend this or Gogo's unexpected but deep involvement in this group of reform invaders, caused strife. But, through the courage and persistence of love, even though most of what had happened was still very recent, family and friendship had succeeded. But Hiro would not tell his team of his feelings; open to their love bit keeping his true feelings away all but from Baymax and yet somehow he still knew they knew. He zipped up his hoodie, he pocketed his phone, he slid open the window and put one leg out the door. Hiro looked back at room and took a deep, steady breath.

Not an adult, not a kid...

But he was not taking orders anymore.

Hiro climbed onto the fire escape, easily slid down the drainage pipe, then headed down the alley.

To be continued...


	2. Rising moon, falling sun

**I.**

"Baymax...come, ON."

Gogo did not know how many times she had pulled on the botman's arm but she may as well have been trying to rip a fire hydrant out of the ground for all the progress she had made, her big friend clinging with one hand gripping the limo and his other hanging limply as Gogo tried to pull him out.

"I don't want to be rude," Honey whispered to Wasabi, "but maybe this isn't a good idea."

Fred adjusted his dragon-patterned tie, looked at the lit-up entrance and sighed.

"You know, I've been to a thousand fancy parties but I've never actually met a _real_ monster."

Wasabi frowned. "You've met plenty of monsters!"

Gogo sighed roughly.

"Yeah, but scientifically-enhanced monsters don't count," Fred disqualified.

"Since when?!"

"I dont care if MARTIANS are invading — this is MY cousin's night to thank all those involved who helped to prevent the siege and WE'RE going! Fred, get Ji-Min and tell'im we're here; Wasabi, grab Baymax's other arm and Honey, text Hiro and tell him we'll send whatever footage-" she stopped.

Baymax had let go of the limousine.

"Okay, Maxie," she said in a conceding tone, "we need to get in before..."

"Hiro," he took up where she left off, then looked her in the eyes.

"He's out, isn't he?" Gogo scoffed.

"Well, yeah," Wasabi wasn't surprised, "you know him. He'll-"

He looked at Gogo and Fred's almost frightened looks.

Now was not the time for Hiro to be out on his own.

"Hiro," Baymax blinked at once, then materlized his suit from a band.

Fred sighed. "Sometimes I really miss the Skymax."

...

It had to be the darkest night Hiro could remember.

Not the coldest...

No.

And not the worst.

Pfft. A little fog never hurt anyone.

He didn't know where he was going exactly but he put the hoodie of the jacket he was rapidly outgrowing over his head. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing, but he sure didn't want to be locked inside his house. The city was peaceful; no doubt a product of 2 years of superhero activity.

One month of rogue revisionist regime.

Hiro stuck his tongue out to himself; he definitely sucked at alliteration.

The teenager didn't really have a destination, for once, he just let his feet take him where they wanted to. There was almost an instinct to keep moving forward as he rounded the water's edge and came over to the main wharf to see that the fog bank had settled in very heavily. He let a long stream of breath mist out of his lips before zipping up a little more and heading into the thick cover.

...

"I fear Hiro may be in trouble," Baymax said as they soared over San Fransokyo.

Gogo rode atop in her stealth suit, "Baymax, you know Hiro, whatever he faces he overcomes."

There was a moment's silence.

"Yes, but we are normally there with him."

...

Hiro could barely see his hands in front of his face, this fog...if he could call it that, was like some kind of wall, some otherworldly plane of existence that he somehow both recognized but could not recall from where the strangest sensation was. Exasperated, he started scrambling for his phone for a light when a frightened noise made him instantly look up. There was a gasp, then stumbling.

Without thinking, Hiro realized at once that this was what had pulled him in this direction. As was part of his nature and his sense of duty, he ran towards the sounds of panic. They were growing as he neared the longest dock. Past the wharf, nearing a marina, Hiro found a mother and her young son. He took in their looks of terror, then immediately scanned his surroundings for the source...

There was none.

"What are you both afraid of?"

The blonde woman in her twenties lifted a shaking finger.

Hiro saw the tendrils of electromagnetic energy.

"Could...could this be-?"

He turned hopefully in the direction she pointed, never once thinking he'd see anything...

A figure, a shadow as wide as a truck and the length of a railcar eased into sight.

Hiro squinted his eyes, looking for creases in the fur or mechanical whirring. His mind was going through a list of things like animatronics, projections...mutant- eyes that pierced fierce green, jaws that retracted to reveal a muzzle of elongated incisors, canines the size of sickles...Hiro fell back and the woman screamed, clutching her wordless child close; he made sucking sounds, breathless rasps for air...the color left Hiro's face, he could feel it on his cold cheek with his fingertips. This...

This very real creature was getting closer.

This...

This very real beast was focusing on its target.

Hiro stared at it with wide eyes.

He sensed the mother cover her son with her body...

The teen sensed his own tense for an automatic response.

...

Baymax scanned every place he could think of... The park, the tops of turbines, even poorly-lit allies and he was ready to go to SFIT. All he could do was listen dimly to Gogo trying to talk him down, all he knew was that his chipmate, his best friend, was in some kind of peril. He just _knew_ somehow.

Finally something she said registered,

"Baymax, it's possible time in the portal damaged your scanner."

He thought.

"Hiro repaired it," Maxie looked up at her and said in a worried voice.

Gogo knew he seldom showed this...and to no one but her and Hiro.

"Let's go, buddy," she patted his arm and they descended.

...

Hiro didnt know how fast it had happened...

Blur.

His hands out.

Bigger blur, pain to his left shoulder...

Realization.

"No... NO!"

The pain was ungodly, unspeakable...

...

From where they cowered drenched in cool fog and pale sweat, the mother glimpsed the heroic boy being flipped over by the leg and then she covered up her own son. They trembled as a skirmish of some fast, oddly quiet violence took place. The city lights peeked through the heavy cloak of white.

They were about to look up when an awful, ripping noise was heard.

Fast raking...

 _Clawing_!

She all but braced for the final attack.

...

Red.

That was the first thing he saw.

Pain.

A ruptured gurgle.

Pain on his backleg.

Fast eyes located the bloody gash quickly and a tongue instantly appeared to clean...

A shock of pain in his head and the being was down on his back, blurs and flashes made him dizzy but soon a more manageable pain hit his stomach. It was swift, fierce...a weak gasp and he located two blurs in front of him. His huge nose anchored and he assessed the air that was in front of him.

Visual blur cleared and he could make out two, cold blue objects.

Blue for weak...

But, his nose indicated, eniticing pink was underneath.

Stomach panging, leg stinging and senses demanding, he prowled forward.

...

With a horrifying sight of the boy's torn...no, _shredded_ blue hoodie laying off to the side, a wolf as coal as night, as tall as a small horse and just as fierce as ever came near...that boy, oh, THAT. BOY.

She and her own child were right at the rim of the pier, cobalt water unforgivingly close, as the shaggy-haired creature with the coal ember-red eyes drew nearer, teeth glistening, nose flaring and shaking his muzzle as a tremendous hiss roiled out of his mouth. He was poising to strike when his claw tip slit something on the ground. The eyes shot down and he brought back his head serpent-like to see a round, white figure with black eyes looking up at him. Irritably, his muzzle wrinkled up and he lifted his thick claw tip to smell along the edge. A prick of conscious. The wolf craned his massive head and took another, stronger sniff. His nose crinkled. Two people stared. Then, the wolf was thrown like an invisible force had grabbed him and smacked him down. His head jerked about.

...

Flashes...glimpses...

 **Memories**.

The familiar shape of —

...the oval face pressing into his hair...

Images of others who...who he didn't remember!

But one, one stood out!

His mind captured the image but—

A sharp pang of sadness hit his chest, seared through his heart...

The face!

BAYMAX.

Hiro awoke to a wet concrete ground, his senses buzzing, mind racing as he jerked his head back and forth, fighting to keep Baymax at the forefront. His heart cried for his best friend and he focused, the blur before him glowing gold as Baymax's drifted through him. He gasped in a voice that wasn't his, that was almost beastal, and saw his tattered hoodie on the ground. Hiro heard the instinctive whine issue out of his muzzle and was surprised when his right ear moved by itself...it, it was that family!

The thought sent a pang through his heart as a secondary pang hit his stomach.

Hiro turned from them to see that his favorite picture of Baymax, the one he snapped right after his best friend's first reactivation- "GO!" Hiro jumped to attention, looking up. The woman was waving her hands at him; something in his demeanor giving her unexpected courage. His felt his heart churn at the thought of leaving the trace of his best. She moved forward bravely, almost hysterical in her grief and anger now at him-he whined in a wounded way, hunching away like she might bite.

This seemed to infuriate her more and, with no other alternative, Hiro dejectedly was sent loping off from the growing blur of blue and her enraged fits of, "Leave NOW!"

He sped off to the left just as a gleam of fast-approaching red came into wider view.

To be continued...


	3. His new life again: Pt 1 of 3

**I.**

He felt his feet hitting the ground wetly, almost like a giant animal running about the ground.

Hiro's mind struggled to stay conscious and in the forefront of his thoughts.

But it was almost too much to ask his senses to keep track of where he was...

Or where he was going.

...

Baymax alighted on the ground and Gogo immediately jumped down. The two friends stood about 5 feet apart as they stared into the bay. She looked around frantically since it was the last place Baymax had pinged Hiro's phone... And saw Baymax kneeling on the ground, lifting his right arm.

"Buddy, what is it? What-what?"

There in his hand was what remained of a medium-blue hoodie.

"No..." she looked around quickly, denial quiet in her voice.

Baymax looked around with her.

"He couldn't have been..." A great fear was mounting.

She was about ready to call the others when Baymax touched her shoulder.

"I do not think..." He couldn't say it, either.

Gogo caught her breath, staring up into her best friend's eyes and _knowing_ who was there.

"Let's keep looking," Baymax said instead, maintaining his calm.

She nodded and climbed back up his shoulders.

Wings unfolding, they took off.

...

The streets were dismal with rain as Hiro barreled down one of the main roads. No matter how hard he tried, Hiro couldn't get a sense of direction and everything around him was blurred on both sides. Finally, he came to the end of what he saw of the blurs. His head dipped foward and his great lungs pumped as he tried to catch his breath. Yet, somehow it wasn't for lack of energy, but mentally...

He could feel the rain starting to let up and he gave a quiver, sending what sounded like droplets to the ground. Slowly, his ears swivelled up (strange) and his eyelids peeled back so that he could take in more of the openness of the night. He craned his neck to the right and saw his eyes. They were red, how they always looked in the dark, so he knew that he was seeing himself and it was a relief.

But something didn't...

Hiro felt himself move forward but it _didn't_ feel like him.

What am I...

 _Doing_?

He touched what he now saw as a store window, with something big, and wiped the rain away.

Pointed ears, pointed nose... his jaw dropped a little...

Hiro felt himself move away, his eyes never leaving his face.

As he did so, a sharp pain in his leg made him flinch.

It was then that the memory of what'd happened to him seized his mind and he curled it on himself.

Why? He cried but the voice was in his head, his audible response was whining.

Hiro turned miserable eyes back at himself, caught his breath, then felt something touch his chest.

When he looked at his hand, a large...black. **paw**. was in it's place.

The slick-wet head turned back so Hiro could re-examine himself. A shot through his heart and he caught his chest, staring heavily back into his own eyes. Hiro shook and shuddered as he forced his eyes to stay with his reflection...as he realized what he'd done. The teen shivered in shame, shifting his gaze to look at himself. Oh...Hiro thought now, quieting another audible cry. What have _I_ done?

As he felt his ears fold back against his head as he felt the strangest urge...

Something pounded against his chest.

Hiro's eyes snapped open and he felt a hammering pressure inside.

With a timid paw, the teen once again felt the left side of his...

His heart.

His heart was BEATING.

With a flash of inspiration, Hiro followed an instinct and dashed away.

...

 _12:05_.

Aunt Cass knew Hiro wasn't in his room.

...She knew that he wasnt doing superhero work and his semester was finished.

Because the woman could not pace with her sore ankle, but in fear that this was a repeat from a year-and-a-half ago, Aunt Cass took up her crutches and agilely ambled her way over to the window seal so she look down to the alleyway. Nothing. Ready to call his phone, she gasped as a piercing wind of a noise, almost like a how, struck her right in the heart. It was like a weight to her chest and the familiarity of it made her grasp her at it. Mochi, curious, leapt into her lap and curled up close.

...

Gogo had a hard time keeping her hands on Baymax's back.

He suddenly stopped, having left the bay to check the ocean.

"Guys," Wasabi's voice cut in. "Fred and Honey in the city..."

"We are coming back to the harbor," Baymax decided.

She was trying to find her voice when he touched her arm.

"We will find Hiro," he promised her in a gentle voice but she knew he was afraid.

The two flew back immediately.

Baymax patted his chest once, wanting Hiro pressed against it.

...

Hiro cantered out passed the cargo freights, up to the open ocean and released a howl.

His voice carried far...

He sounded more distinct. More he gasped and panted...

And then he shivered..

There was nothing but the long whisps of fog hanging over the water.

The weight of guilt made him shudder again and he lowered his head and tail down. He felt his heart pounding, his mind whirling, when he saw the dim reflection of the wolf face in the water. He almost closed his eyes to it when he saw someone before him; he leaned in closer to look and he saw himself, his normal self, staring at him through the eyes that he knew were his own. There was a determined glint in them that somehow demanded his attention, the black brows setting together.

"You're not giving up," A voice and it was his own.

He saw himself soften.

"Think of everyone who needs you, think of Aunt Cass and Baymax and the team..."

Hiro whined.

He touched his chest.

"You have to survive this," he told himself, "you can't just give up. They wouldn't want you to die!"

Something fell from his watching eyes and hit the reflection of his normal face.

A few tears streamed down the teen's face as well and his own, wiry cheeks were wet...

Rivulets.

He snapped to attention.

They traveled out just a bit...

He was grinning at himself in encouragement, in his own eyes

The long... _wolf_ face lowered and sniffed at the water...

And Hiro felt his body exhale, looking at his face as a whole.

Without ceremony, he immediately dipped his muzzle into the large puddle at his paws and began lapping up water. It felt wonderful to his dry throat, his tired lungs, as he took in his share and felt a cold, bristled muscle run along his wide lips. Gasping, he stared up at the obscured night and gave a shudder. Mist rose out of his mouth and he raised a paw to his chest to feel his heart pounding.

Strong!

His lungs shuddered with the absolute unit of a rumble.

 _ **Alive**_.

With a relieved, accepting tremble, Hiro gave himself over to instinct again and allowed his head to careen back and touch the wet, red gnash on his injured hindquarter. He gave a concerned whimper, then nudged it with his tongue and let his new, wolfy nature take over, cleaning the wound precisely.

Satisfied, he licked his chops again and unhesitantly took another drink.

It was almost easy to give himself completely over, to only think and feel human in his body and let this big creature take over his physical needs, but the noises coming into sharp relief from what to Hiro had formally been background noises caused him to perk up, alert, and as he moved his great head to look back, he felt himself syncing together as San Fransokyo came into even greater view.

His big, hessonite eyes took in the city he had always known...

But, Hiro realized, he suddenly knew no longer.

To be continued...

`,`

,`,

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I plan to work on and release two more chapters this week!

A lot of story to cover lol

Thank you! And Please R and R to keep the motivation coming!


	4. His new life again: Pt 2 of 3

**I.**

The city was a distant sea of neon and harsh noise as Hiro traveled along the bay. His long legs moved out in front of him as he felt the pain in his back hip, his muscles contracting and the pit in his stomach beginning to gnaw at him. But, he admitted internally, the worst pain was in his chest.

As he came upon a dilapidated old shed, he noticed a pile of sheet metal laying between it and the underside of an old fishing boat. Shivering, Hiro licked his lips and went to go nose his way under the long pile of metal. The wolf wriggled himself in as best he could and settled on a smooth patch of sand.

Ocean current pounding on the lee side of the rocky wall and the now distant hum of the city began to lure Hiro towards sleep, but the pain in his chest twisted. With a whimper, he held out his paw and with some effort began to draw something with the tip of it. When he leveled his great, black head down he saw the familiar oval shape looking up at him. A whine escaped his muzzle and he purposely rubbed his head along the length of it. Just as he was curling up now voices alerted him.

He noisily jumped up, his backside hitting the metal sheets.

"What was that?!" Someone exclaimed.

...

Gogo started to walk toward the old hut, Baymax stopped her with his arm.

"Let me scan first," he suggested.

There was a rustle.

...

Hiro saw two glows of red, voices were nothing but indistinct sounds, fast and frightening.

Remembering the last creature to approach him that was red, Hiro anxiously peered at his gaping flesh wound still coated thickly. His hind leg was tinged in vulnerable blue, and the two blurs beyond the corrugated pieces were practically glowing that terrible bright, crimson color. Hiro let out what he knew was an awful giveaway cry, hunched his dripping body inward and took off in a great burst of speed. The last thing Hiro saw of the lights until he resurfaced was 3 additional blurs incoming.

...

"I don't get it," Wasabi remarked in alarm as Baymax continued to unlevel all of the nautical debris looking, Gogo running another scan of the ocean map on a 3D grid, "How could Hiro's signal just...?"

"Disappear," Fred said without question, pitching his head back.

Bi looked around at all of them, Honey rubbed her arm.

"Look, I KNOW Hiro was upset, but he wasn't _that_..."

"If Hiro wanted time to himself, he wouldn't have made his whereabouts unreadable," Gogo said from her place on the ground. "He wouldn't have left..." Her hand gripped the destroyed hoodie.

" 'Gogo, what do you have?"

"Hiro does this sometimes," Wasabi kept talking, his tone clipping as he turned to Fred.

Baymax lifted up an entire rusted-out pickup.

Fred was stone faced as he listened, Honey breathlessly examined the shredded jacket.

"Hiro is a great leader when his head's in the game, he's the most...caring, hardworking..."

He caught his breath, knuckles to mouth.

"I'll let Aunt Cass know," Honey said woodenly.

"We'll go together," Fred told her.

"In the morning," Baymax turned to the city, his voice was calm and evaluating.

Gogo walked up to his side and touched his arm.

"I would like all of you to return home and get rested," he turned to look at their remote faces, "I will comb in and around the city," the botman turned away, "Then we will decide what to do tomorrow."

They did this without question.

Gogo touched her head to his arm and he patted her head before she left him to what he had to do.

...

Miserable, cold, Hiro moved along the rain and night blackend streets, keeping to the alleyways and the shadowy recesses of stoops; he narrowly avoided a hissing animal to his left and more red blurs that shot past. Finally, he came to what seemed like the most peaceful place between two old stone buildings. There didn't seem to be any activity in either of them and so, relieved and tired, he drifted in. The large, black canine was about to settle in between a row of trash cans when something moved. Hiro shot around and without warning experienced a guttural noise rip out of him. He was jolted back internally, but the strong animal kept him from acting like a rational human.

Someone was laying under a pile newspapers, watching him lazily.

Hiro curled in on himself, poising his body to strike.

Something inside him told him he was going too far but it felt better to give in.

What sounded like the noise of a human...

 _Human_?

Hiro realized he was separating himself.

A man made a non-commenting grunt and laid back down.

The teen wolf made sure he was still before he settled back down in a tighter curl.

Insulated...

But.

He was shivering.

Hiro felt himself shivering.

He didn't know if he was actually cold or if it was just his own emptiness but then he smelled something like a fading energy. The teen could actually _smell_ vulnerability. He raised his head and his stomach gave a small twinge. Slowly, he got to his feet and moved closer to where he could look down at the man and see that he had a sort of yellow gold with a rim of blue around himself.

Hiro whimpered and cringed hard.

The pang in his stomach was great.

"I don't have any food," a rough voice said.

When Hiro looked at him again, he realized the man was a shaggy-haired guy in his late forties.

He didn't quite know how to respond to this when he suddenly saw the blue around the man quiver.

The gold was faint in the middle and the blue was becoming more defined.

Hiro lowered his ears and felt his heart twist.

A few seconds elapsed and then the man felt something topple on him.

"Errrofff!"

Steady warmth quickly envelope him and he looked up to see the back of the big wolf settled down.

He was shocked.

"You don't have to do this!" He examined Hiro with wide, burgundy eyes.

Hiro blinked with his chin on his paws and gave a non-commenting grunt.

The man softened.

"Well," he conceded. "I do appreciate it but I don't have anything to give..."

Hiro groaned and gave him a look out of his right eye.

With a loud laugh, the vagabond gave him a hearty couple of pats and settled in.

Hiro covered his nose with his paw, trying to imagine other things.

Another minute or so passed.

"You'll find who you're looking for."

The comforting words were what he needed.

"Just give it a little time, you'll find what you're looking for."

With a deep exhale through his nose, Hiro gave himself over to sleep.

 **A/N:**

Sorry for so short a chapter, the next two will be pretty intense and great fun.

Thank you for your time and patience!

Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.


	5. His new life again: Pt 3 of 3

**I.**

Morning cast pearly gray upon the city. From across the ocean stretching to the bridge and along one of the long, rocky banks, a dejected Hiro wandered. His insides were twisting with hunger and he couldn't see more than ten or so feet in front of him but as Hiro reached the water's edge and stuck his snout down to drink some water, which in hindsight turned out to be very salty, he turned a corrugated muzzle in time to see a fisherman dozing about with his net cast down into the briny dip.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, Hiro went over purposely and looked down at the diamond pattern faint along the rocks. He gave a little bit of a shudder and noticed that the man was rather thin and scraggly in his old age, a ragged beard along his bedraggled jacket and shirt. Hiro flattened his ears against his skull and took another look into the water before an idea illuminated his face, red eyes going gold, and then he stuck his snout into the water, waited very briefly, then nosed up quickly.

He kept this jerk reflex up for several seconds until he had accumulated a neat pile of flopping fish. Looking pleased with himself, he sniffed at the end and received a small smack which he then gave a little whine to and looked at his arched stomach practically snarling at him in impatience. Hiro inclined his head, noticed the aura of medium blue sleeping in the chair, then slowly turned away...

When a trailer caught his eye. Naturally, he walked over and sniffed at the door. He tried to lift his paw and scratch lightly at it. The handle was a simple button and pull. He tried scratching at it.

When this failed, he gave a deep groan of dissatisfaction and touched the button with his nose tip while using his tongue to pull it open. Amazed to see something normal, Hiro started going inside when he felt his body catch in the door frame. Yelping out in agonized disbelief, he then started to wriggle himself in like a ferret. Turning ever-so-slightly, he slipped in bright-eyed and curious. Hiro went through, sniffing every article, turning on a faucet to drink the water and get the saltiness out of his mouth. A phone vibrated and he went over to see himself as a headline. With a concerned whine, he tried to reach over with his big paw and flip it over to the floor but somehow the separation he'd felt from the night before came back as Hiro maneuvered uselessly about the floor.

He was just about ready to leave when he heard voices outside.

...

"Excuse me," Gogo asked in her suit.

"Holy Cow!"

"We're looking for a missing boy," Wasabi held back a sigh, holding out a flier.

The bedraggled man was gaping right at them.

"I know, I _know_ you can't believe you're meeting us," Gogo continued, "but this is Hiro."

"He has history of running away, " Wasabi explained as Baymax landed, "we really need to find-"

"THAT'S A LOT OF FISH!"

A sudden, trailer-thrashing sensation had the four looking up.

"Ehh. I ain't hidin' no kids in there."

Gogo was deadpan.

"Baymax," she said.

Wasabi did a lot of bowing and nervous laughing as the man glared at him.

The botman didn't have to be told twice.

...

Hiro had practically scrapped his belly in his haste to squeeze out the sliding window inside of the bathroom. Managing to wriggle out just in time, the entire trailer was scanned from the inside out and then promptly lifted once it was clear no one was in there. Baymax turned apologetically to the man but by that point the wolf had run lightning-bolt fast from the fiercely-illuminated cerise blurs.

He came to a stop behind another pile of ship wreckage as he managed to slip in just us a cop car came around; there was no mistaking what **these** red and blue lights were and Hiro did his best to hide as whoever was after him came up to greet the people he most certainly wanted to avoid now.

...

"Any luck?" Officer Gerson asked.

"Nothing," Gogo told him as Wasabi pinched the bridge of his nose. Baymax patted his shoulder.

"There has been seismic activity," he explained. "Gogo has been analyzing the patterns."

"Not only that but get this, people are hallucinating they're seeing _giant. wolves._ around the city."

Wasabi and Gogo exchanged looks while Baymax tilted his head.

"Of all the ridiculous..." she started impatiently.

"Not even Fred could come up with something like that," he agreed.

"Do you think all these things are connected?" Their red-suited buddy turned to them.

Wasabi gave him a look.

"Tremors. Hiro. Giant wol-? Baymax! _C'mon_ , we've got other things to...eh, sorry."

They gave each other a quick hug.

"We'll do everything we can," the Chief of Police promised them.

"Baymax?" Gogo turned to him.

He knew what she was asking.

His stance was thus.

"We must tell Aunt Cass, this can't wait any longer."

When they turn back around, Wasabi had sliced off the entire little fishing shack.

If they had turned their heads in time, they would've seen a wet form paddling away and then diving.

 **II**.

Hiro slipped onto a fishing ship travelling along to the other side of the city.

When he lifted his head, he saw that it was going out to sea; he was about to panic when he noticed a large wooden container of fish. Thinking quickly, he dove into it as the captain came out to look. Nothing but the foggy morning ahead. Making a disgruntled noise, he went back to his business.

Two red-brown eyes peered out blinked and then, coated in fish slime, Hiro slipped back out.

He started to wrinkle his nose when his ears went up in an idea

Almost beaming, he flopped himself backwards upon the icky cod and started to roll around in them. He sniffed himself and there wasn't a trace of his own scent left. The wolf licked his lips and then began to swab himself sideways around the deck floor. He rubbed his face along the metal poles and almost felt like he could survive the stench when five dark shadows swimming toward the ship shocked him back into the water and he swam for shore to the city's other side to hide.

...

It was dark, well past any reasonable time to find Hiro, and Baymax was staring at the café's front.

He knew Aunt Cass was already in bed but that by tomorrow she would be back on her feet, her sprain healed, the botman stared at himself in the reflection of the windows, touched it, and was about to go inside to tell - Hiro's imprint suddenly flashed across his black eyes and he looked up.

A black shadow raced down a side street three blocks away, much too fast for human speed...

Seconds later, Baymax had donned his suit.

He would be much too fast for anyone's speed.

...

Hiro, weak and hungry, wandered down a deserted road and nearly collapsed.

It had been hours hiding in the back alley of a fish market and he barely could remove himself when the scent of his pursuers had finally left. He made it just barely down the end of the block before he fell. His big side, curving with the start of ribs, rose up and down when suddenly a metallic clang hit.

Hiro gave a startled yelp, sure as he looked up he'd be hurt but he couldn't get up.

"Well," the man from the night before stared at down, a bucket of sardine before them, "Gonna eat?"

The wolf looked up at him with big, sorry eyes and then covered himself with his paw.

"Really?" the man walked over, still in the same clothes from before, "so this is how it ends?"

Hiro gave a whine of uncertainty.

His interloper lowered down.

"So you've stopped looking for your family?" he inquired. "No one worth looking for?"

Another whine, this time in plaintive disagreement.

A moment.

"Or do you think you're not worth looking for."

Hiro grumbled lowly but let that sink in as he stared off into the unfamiliar streets.

"Maybe you should be alone ," the man looked with him, "maybe being apart is better then a risk."

No response.

He nodded at him. "Maybe you don't need your family."

Hiro gave a definant rowl.

A red eye flashed up and he exposed his fangs.

Shaggy brows lifting. "What could that mean? Wouldn't it be better to live in abject isolation?"

Hiro shook his heavy head and lifted his black paw, touching it against his chest.

The man stood unaffectedly. "Oh, I think you'd be all right on your own. No need to expose them to-"

Hiro eyes flashed as he stood, gutturally opposing, to fully face the man.

"I see." He scratched his bushy head. "So, it would still pay off to keep going then?"

Hiro met his eyes and they locked with understanding.

The wolf gave an amused chortle bark and the man gave a sharp nod.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Hiro turned around and ran straight in the direction he thought was his home.

"My boy, you are running toward the ocean."

The wolf gave an impatient huff, then charged off in the other direction.

"Good luck, my friend...

Good luck."

To be continued...

 **A/N** :

Next chapter is going to ridiculously long. Lol

Thanks y'all!


	6. Showdown Hellhounds

**I**.

Hiro could smell them.

He practically galloped to escape the closing in wolves, his body was weakening and he couldn't keep up the pace for long but he knew that if he didn't... the shadows on top of the roofs were getting darker, faster, he could scent out their red auras and it made him run even faster, pushing his body like nothing else could. He was just about to the end of a brightly-lit block on what had turned out an otherwise fogless and cloudless evening when suddenly he smelled something new now.

Something that gave off a dim yellow color.

His ears perked up and he made a curious jog over toward whatever it was.

What...? He thought.

The scent became brighter and started to shimmer, the street lamp dulling.

No, he realize then.

Wait...

YES!

It was the last remnant of his hoodie folded over a bench.

Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he didn't even chuckle at the irony as he happily took the material in his mouth. It's homey scent enriched him and he threw it up in the air, catching it he fell to his back and started to flop it around in the air with his large, black paws. He felt himself inside of the huge body! Without realizing it, he was gladly sharing the body with the wolf; working with it even! YES!

It was then that something caught his attention and it was another flash of gold.

The warm feeling was back in his chest and Hiro turned eagerly towards someone glowing brightly in the alley across the street. With a puppy-like noise, he tossed the partial hoodie back on the bench and started trotting over to the glow with his ears up and his tail wagging back and forth in recognition, but, as the bipedal creature advanced one step the three huge yellow eyes were suddenly offset by a horrendous red glow. It was more like a hiss of red smoke than an aura now.

Hiro backed away, whimpering in fright and confusion.

The creature made another threatening step and he split away fast.

...

"I got him on sight!" Fredzilla said quickly. "He's not getting away."

Holding back his own pain, he took to the rooftop.

...

Hiro sprinted hard down the street that was suddenly more brightly-lit then any other place at this hour of night, suddenly he scented out another area giving off a yellow glow but this time more vibrant . Slowing down to a trot, Hiro looked over and suddenly realized that he was in front of the vending machine from the alley. Perking up again, he strolled straight over to it and looked at himself in the glass. Cocking his head with a whine, he suddenly spotted the gummy bears! Mouth watering, he nuzzled his reflection and smelled something very familiar at the glass. Gently whining, he nosed along the front of it with his forehead and gave a long sigh. It was a good yet sad feeling.

Then, something else got his attention; a wolf-shaped shadow gazing down at him.

The scent of red filled his nose like fire and he bared his teeth, feeling the growl like a rip cord.

Just as the creature started to move closer to the emboldened Hiro, a low whine sounded and it bolted away as quick as it could. Hiro mirrored and he went sprinting down a light-dotted road, almost parallel to the rail car tracks when suddenly he was looking across the street... and seeing a beacon of bright gold he knew he belonged to...or had once. Yet, for some reason he couldn't completely recognize it but Hiro was drawn to it; he knew that he was close to home and he-

Hiro gave an agonized whine when he realized they were all closing in...

Parties of five from each different side were coming for him.

Curling in on himself at the idea of leaving his safe harbor but knowing that it was the only way to keep it that way, Hiro catapulted once again down toward the shoreline but then taking another detour, he followed where the sense of gold were leading him and one-by-one plumes shimmering warm essence came into focus; they were specific places he knew, they were places that meant something to him even if he didn't know exactly where he was. Finally, he arrived to where it was strongest next to his home...the, the Café. He realized. Slowly, he trotted into an open area that wasn't too far from the overpass but he knew that it was well deserted but the sense drove him crazy!

He wandered over right to where the chains looped down from big, iron doors.

With an uncertain whine, he started to scratch at it.

His memory kicked in and suddenly he remembered to look up...revealing a window.

With a whimper, Hiro curled up and laid by the door.

He was just about to try to get some sleep when suddenly he saw a spark in the air, a spark that sent waves through his mind and suddenly a soaring feeling reinvigorated him ; he looked up quickly and pawed excitedly up the air. He started to dig two, long dirt arcs are all round the ground. When he was done, he turned almost artfully and leapt over a space. He dug one hole, made another long line and then another, tongue lolling, he looked around the sky, searching when suddenly something big and dark colored look down from the warehouse. With a startled whine, he leapt back and into the light of a giant street lamp walked a dark reddish-brown wolf with green eyes like a dark forest.

Hiro backed way but kept his head low and teeth flashing, staying in the giant oval in a defensive-

The wolf kicked dirt and rock at the furrow Hiro had made and then swiped pointedly across the eye, Hiro, shaking with feelings of rage and fear, knowing that if he was in his own human body he would know exactly what to do, that he would- Four other wolves showed up, surrounding him and closing the ranks. He circled them in a tight space as they moved in, preparing to fight, knowing that he was going to die. Then, suddenly, the other five were moving in on them, dispersing the startled wolves.

Hiro noticed the red-brown wolf take another scent othe oval, sniff in consideration and then shuttle off. The teen didn't wait to try to figure this out, he made a beeline just as a flash of fire and powdery balls of pink and yellow came flying down to the spot he had been at. He yelped aloud.

"Take the offensive!" He heard a male voice call out. "This firey Dire Wolf is going down!"

The other girl shouted. "I'll cut off his other escape route."

"We have the one we're sure pursued Hiro; time to end it here."

"But-" Another one argued.

"We KNOW he's a man killer, he goes first!"

"Freddie-?"

"On it!" A girl said over transmission.

"Baymax?"

A fraction of a pause.

"I am on it."

...

Hiro, almost completely drained, let his shoulder hit the brick wall.

He could feel his energy fading fast, the glow inside himself-

The dark red from before looked down upon him. He didn't have time to balk as a burst of fire shot down on him, all he could do was charge for the other wall, scraping up the side. Hiro barely got over to the left side of the alley before long claws stretched out, blocking him. Fire was everywhere.

Hiro whimpered, trying to use the wall as a vertical cover.

Then, a gleam of gold made him turn his attention upward.

He couldn't remember who it was he was looking for but he felt the light inside.

The wolf lowered his snout as fire rose around him, his eyes lighting up orange.

He swiped at the ground, then, charged the enemy red glow before him.

...

Fredzilla was taken off guard by this and quickly snagged onto the wolf's tail.

"Guys, I GOT'IM" He cried joyously.

An angry red eye glared back at him and then Fred whipped around like a tornado, throwing him off.

"Don't...got...himmmm!"

...

"Fred, how HARD is it to hold onto a mangy mutt until we get here!?"

Hiro blinked from under the body of a car, watching as three of the red blurs conversed.

I've got to get out of here, he thought.

...

"Well," Gogo placed her hands on her hips, "he could have gotten far, the way he was booking."

"How do you miss a giant, furry monster?" Honey asked.

They suddenly heard a twisting of metal, saw something black move through the inside and outside of the parked vehicle. As the hookmd suddenly broke off, they were moved to awkward gaping as the top of the car was completely furled into a twisted bit like a flower between your fingers. Now on the creature in half a heartbeat, he had already skidded down the street at incredible speed. Gogo was right on him but she took comfort in seeing that Baymax had taken over the lead chase.

...

Hiro slowed not by his own choice but because his body would no longer move.

The last burst of energy have been brought on by the excitement of the Golden Lights but even he couldn't fight crippling exhaustion. He wandered into a cold, wet alley, knowing he couldn't help the sensation the wolf nature slipping over him... That he couldn't fight the hunger anymore, he couldn't grapple with the absolute exhaustion and most of all he can no longer fight his ebbing desolation.

Wolfed out, he nearly collapsed to the floor save for a flash of cold fear breaking forth into his skull, enduring his senses to something that was huge, red, absolutely monsterous before him. He may as well have been facing the devil himself; a Reaper of Souls come for the last of his humanity. Hiro felt as deep a human fear he could ever feel and that deeply rooted fear, the most basic instinct to survive, tapped into his wolf instinct. The two were so similar, familiar, that Hiro gave in to both now.

He faced this horrendous, hideous harbringer of death.

To be continued...

 **A/N** :

Hi everyone,

Thank you for reading!

So, hey, about this long posting hiatus...

Let me first apologize and say I'm truly sorry for keeping you waiting.

But.

I can't promise a swift this, however, any form of comments, advise, encouragement would be just greatl! Ordinarily, I operate on enthusiasm alone, but I'm not feeling the motivation I need. It's not an excuse for why this takes so long but just a brief review or follow or something helps! I knowi I'm dragging this out and my feet, too, but its ruff to find my passion. I love this story but it's just I don't feel like I get any input for my output. It's normally not a big deal and I do appreciate the people that do, but, fanfic authors need some feedback and 1 or 2 reviews a ch. isn't asking much.

It's...hard to be a one-woman writer, y'all.

I want to write quality BH6 but I get so little payoff for it.

Yes, I'm complaining a bit, but, a little love back goes a long way...

And you'd want the same thing, right?

Thank you again for everyone who looks at my story, regardless.

I appreciate you all so much!

', Lavenderpaw ',


	7. Found: pt 1 of 2

Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant.

Bob Marley

 **I**.

The bright cerise glow was looming over him, but Hiro had no strength left.

...

From his height, Baymax looked down at the long dark creature hunched over peering up at him with glowing red eyes. He tilted his head a little to observe the more canine features of the creature before he took a single step forward. Almost like a ricochet, the creature balked back. His glistening row of teeth shone even in the dim light of the alleyway as the two faced each other in damp night.

There was a moment of uncertainty...

And then Baymax reached out his hand.

The wolf made an inhuman noise at him. His hackles raised up any poised himself to strike, but...

"I will not harm you," a very human-sounding voice spoke to the creature.

He start to kneel down.

...

The red flamed.

Hiro couldn't think straight, couldn't stand up.

He was going to die!

...

As Baymax lifted put his arm, he noticed the creature was leaning against the wall. His sharp observation let him know that the wolf didn't have much strength left. Not even enough to attack.

But how best...?

He saw the way the wolf of pointed his muzzle at his arm and suddenly he noticed how muscled his right arm looked. As if awakening a little himself, the botman gently prised it off himself. It took a moment...but the wolf raised his head curiously. Baymax gazed down back curiously from the street lamp that illuminated the creature, his own white face with alert dark eyes. As much as the wolf tried, it was a trial for him to show the same response. Baymax lowered his hand out again and the wolf again flashed his teeth. He was just about ready to strike when suddenly the red wolf eyes-

...

Changed!

The red fire disappeared, almost evaporated, and suddenly something soft and white was in his face. Hiro drank in the softest, sweetest smell he had ever experienced and when he looked back up, the white clouds parted and _**Baymax**_ was before him. Like the deepest dream, like a symphony!

"Baymax," Hiro heard himself say, almost gasp out " _Baymax_!" His cry was a guttural whine.

Slowly, the white hand cupped his long face and a sense of calm enveloped him.

The pain dimmed along his aching body as Baymax gathered him up in his arms in one long, wet black bundle. Hiro felt himself relax against the familiar relief of the huge body, felt safety and a sense of security flood him. He forgot time, place, even who or what he was no was irrelevant to-

"You are wounded," Baymax mentioned calmly.

Hiro whined, remembering.

The arms around him encased him reassuringly.

...

Baymax observed the clotting flesh wound clinically and came to a decision.

"There is one way to numb the pain," he shifted the whimpering mass in his arms so that his vinyl arm could be free a moment. The botman prepped his finger. "You will feel brief pressure and a temporary pain," he plunged his finger above to wound and instantly the wolf drove his canines in his armored arm. Baymax watched as the latched on wolf cracked his carbon fiber like a carrot.

The red eyes were glowing in the slick black head.

There was only one thing to say.

"There," Baymax put his vinyl hand on the wolf's head, his voice only a whisper.

The scared face observed him in shock, almost in disbelief of his kindness.

"There," he stroked the wet head.

One final whine.

And the wolf went limp in his arms.

Baymax looked around to see if anyone was looking, on some level aware that he probably shouldn't be treating a potentially man-killing beast. Then he looked down at the resting animal in his arms and placed his face gently into the creature's side. He was imagining Hiro, somewhere safe now.

"You are not dangerous," he said clearly, "you are in pain."

With this conviction, Baymax flew the creature away.

...

Five creatures entered the alleyway right afterwards, looking up at the sky.

 **II**.

Yama, two months on the straight and narrow, fried his curry with an impressive flare. As the flames rose up and he donned his favorite chef hat and apron, the large man took a pile of neatly minced onions and carrots and was prepping his rutabaga with nice, slicing swipes of his knives when he just happened to look out the window... And see Baymax climbing the Hamada fire escape with a giant black wolf dangling over his shoulder, the creature lifted almost demonic looking eyes at him before the marshmallow machine tapped his finger into his shoulder and rubbed him behind the ear.

Their stunned neighbor continued to watch until finally he climbed up to the top and went around the side of the building. A few moments passed, then Yama looked down at the spices in his hand. In the next split second he tossed it over his shoulder and immediately struck down the white blind.

...

Hiro groaned. It felt like months had passed since he had last seen his best friend but he knew it hadn't been but a few days. He tried lifting his head but he felt like too much effort would make him collapse. Oh... He was already collapsed in Baymax's soft arms. The teen had the vague notion that his friend was looking around when suddenly he found himself laying on something small and light.

It was with surprise he found himself lying on a bed.

Hiro was vaguely aware that he was somewhere familiar as Baymax lifted his head and shone a light right into his eyes. His fist sized pupils dilated then grew to globes as something Baymax had been getting from somewhere appeared before him. The botman spoke to him now a bit musingly:

"I do not know much about wolf anatomy, but I know the basic need of all living things."

His soft hand slipped under Hiro's chin, to which Hiro licked his lips and watched despondently.

Baymax blinked at him. "I would like you to try this."

Hiro's eyes went wide when he saw it was a giant, metallic bowl...

"There is no need to be-"

He engulfed the water down, sloppily and noisily.

Baymax took the brunt of this soaking.

A recently dried Hiro was now slopping with water.

He found a hand was steering his head over and wiping his mouth off.

"You are thirsty," the owner of the soft white vinyl proclaimed in a pleased way.

Turning back to a large translucent jug, he emptied it back into the bowl.

It was barely back in front of Hiro before he was taking it back to refill it. This happened several times with the now rather hapless Baymax trying to keep up with him. It didn't take much to figure that such a large animal would need sufficient water, but just how much water a wolf the size of a cow... Finally, too tuckered beyond water and a little rest could provide, the wolf simply collapsed.

Baymax applied a little pressure to his back leg and Hiro instantly cried.

A soft hand touched his head causing him to relax.

There was a moment of thought as a pain subsided.

"Perhaps... Another injection."

Eyes the size of saucers popped open. Hiro was nearly petrified.

Another pause.

"You are settling back down," Baymax observed. "I will measure out some oral dosage."

The closest thing he could find was cat medicine and so he slowly fed this to Hiro. He watched as the long muzzle wrinkled up as he determinedly nugded his exposed hand against the dark snout.

"You will feel better," he said.

The lids over the big red brown eyes lowered, Hiro gave a soft whine and accepted them. He quietly watched as Baymax lifted his head again and looked into his eyes. He gently traced over his nose, feeling its texture with tectonic receptors. Baymax pulled back his long, lip line to look at his teeth and gums. He shone a light to look far back into his throat. Hiro watched with a growing sense of something close to amazement as Baymax folded back his ears, felt his heart, prodded and gently massaged along the tense muscles of his back. Using pure trial and error, knowledge and his faith...

Hiro finally realized what he was feeling when Baymax ran his fingers along his cheek.

"I will have to design a model of your anatomy based on what I am observing," he explained, his rhythmic strokes lulling Hiro to sleep, "because this is the body I was first made with, some of my processes have been rendered either outdated or non-functioning for being suspended so long."

He kneeled down and looked Hiro right in the eye.

"You see, I am looking for someone very important to me. Someone I hope..."

The trail off caused Hiro to whine empathetically and, looking at the white fingers before him, he tried to touch them with his nose. Even the simple attempt to move was too much and he laid his head uselessly against the bed. Baymax looked at him and gently stroked back the fur on his head.

"Rest," Hiro heard the softest voice, a voice that understood and sensed the spirit inside him.

" _Rest_..."

He fell right asleep.

...

To be continued...

...

New chapter tomorrow! :)


	8. Found pt 2 (and find note)

**A/N:** it's one of those things...

Please.

Understand that two years and an entire Series have elapsed and though I have tried to find the motivation it just doesn't come to me anymore. Please take my humble offerings of a summary of what had all happened after the last chapter and let us rest in piec- er peace. Thank you very much.

...

Well basically after Baymax brings Hiro back, he nurses him in his wolf form back to health without knowing that it's him. Hiro in wolf form text mochi from the wolf that turned him into a wolf and by the next day Baymax has discovered its Hiro. Delighted but for the big hairy monster on his vinyl white hands, the two set out to Fred's house where the they meet up with everyone in a fight between Fred and Hiro ensues. Again they don't know that he is Hiro, Baymax intervenes and then patched Fred up. They find out gradually allowing Hiro to get their scrnts, Gogo, who Hiro is still a little bit worried because of the events of I will always be with you talk to him gently eventually you scents her his entire world engulfs in color. They all hug and he shakes his body and it seems more of a shaggy wolf appearance. They go on a fantastic romp trying to catch Hiro who is eager to get back to Hiro work but not before he inhales all the food at Fred's house, does Stanley fredrickson's slight admonishing. they gradually try to reintroduce him back to the real world and mashup pass him off as just a really big dark dog. The other wolf show back up and Hiro has to make a heart-wrenching decision to show them obedience in order to try to save his friends. Baymax and the others eventually tracked him down Hiro has made progress and way of obedient to a leader. He is still a little bit why did you things on his own terms, but he has learned lot more about humility too.

they want Hiro to come back to the city with him but Baymax looks out into the forest and give him a decision like Hiro had long ago that whether he wanted to be a nursebot or a superhero. The wolf marvel they changed Hiro in the hopes that he would help them reach Baymax because they come from the portal and he came out of and were upset when he was taking and I will always be with you. Hiro makes a decision to go back to the city and the wolves provide some of their venom so that honey lemon can make an antidote as you can only use the venom that came from the wolf that bit you. Hiro goes back to the lab and he and Baymax hug each other while looking out of the window reflecting.

The end.


End file.
